Embodiments of the disclosed subject matter generally relate to the field of processing intermediate representations in multi-device computer transactions. More particularly, the inventive subject matter relates to providing client-side security for multi-device tokenized transactions.
Magnetic stripe cards have long been the main form of performing mobile electronic transactions in which a reader in a point-of-sale (POS) or other transaction terminal receives account information encoded in the stripe. These magnetically encoded cards are used in for retail purchases, coupon redemption, etc. The account data retrieved from a card is sent by the transaction terminal to a resource account server that responds with authorization to apply resources from a specified resource account such as a bank checking or savings account.
Substantial developments in the capacity and flexibility of operation of mobile electronics devices (e.g., smartphones) has resulted in developments in mobile electronic payments by portable electronic devices such as smartphones. Radio frequency (RF) interfaces, such as near-field-communication (NFC), are typically utilized for mobile electronic transactions rather than the traditional magnetic stripe readers. Mobile payment solutions include electronic or mobile money and electronic or mobile wallets. While mobile payment systems continue to develop using recently developed technology, security remains a significant issue for electronic transaction systems.